


On A Wing and A Prayer

by thewaywardavenger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardavenger/pseuds/thewaywardavenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up to a mouthful of feathers...he's only slightly annoyed by it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On A Wing and A Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place before Cas's fall but not a clear time frame is mentioned  
> As always, this work is unbeta'd

There are times that Dean forgets that Castiel is an angel, mostly during down time when they find themselves with nothing better to do than sit on a couch and watch whatever happened to be on. This rare spectacle used to be the only time both men put away the cryptic words and just enjoyed each other’s company.

But that was years ago and while they still do just relax lazily on the couch, a lot more touching is typically involved nowadays.

In many ways their relationship is just like a typical romance that you would never catch Dean watching, or reading, or quoting…nope, none of that. Dean had glimpses of said romance and the “apple pie lifestyle” before but when it had seemed foreign and unnatural with the previous attempts, his time with Castiel is natural to the point where most of his self-loathing has settled down and been whittled away till there’s only a small portion of Dean’s heart that feels he doesn’t deserve this kind of perfection.

As much as Dean has grown to care and, dare he say it, love Castiel what was not natural was the way he tended to wake up with a face full of feathers whenever they fall asleep together in the same bed.

This morning was one of those days as his senses registered the brush against his cheek. The usually undetectable appendages were absent-mindedly on display; twitching as they lay flailed on the bed, taking the majority of the bed.

Speaking of the bed it was almost completely covered in soft downy feathers, making it more of a nest than a bed and elevates the word love nest to a whole new level. He pushed the feathers away from his face and body as he sat up and looked down at his sleeping companion.

Castiel looked, for lack of a better term, angelic. The normally hard angles of his face were worn soft with sleep and warmth. His mouth was gaping slightly, his breathing even and he was softly snoring.

Unfortunately for Dean, by the time he was done noticing all of small details of Castiel’s sleeping form the wings had come back for round two.

The left wing encircled around him, every inch of skin being covered by the silky black feathers. The smaller feathers tickled his nose and cheeks making squirm and scrunch his nose in quite an un-manly manner.

“Cas-“he tried, pushing the wing away a second time only for it to bounce back into his face. He saw Cas stir stayed asleep with only a momentary pause in his snoring.

Despite the fact that Castiel did look quite peaceful, Dean was getting feathers in his mouth and they did not taste as good as they looked. “Dammit Cas, wake up.” He grabbed the closest bunch of feathers he could reach and tugged in a way that was supposed to hurt but instead made the angel moan and wrap the wing tighter around Dean.

Dean was getting was getting smothered in feathers and his mood was quickly becoming resembling the demeanor of a drenched cat.

He pushed the wing as far away as he could so he could move closer to the sleeping angel. He dipped his head down and kissed Castiel, bruising and aggressive and after only a few moments he could feel Cas waking up rapidly beneath him. Dean wanted to laugh at the way Castiel rushed to participate, the wing previously clutching at him fell to the bed and was quickly replaced with Castiel’s arm.

When they finally broke apart, Dean withdrew from Cas’s grasp and tried to glare at the angel. It worked for a fraction of a second till Cas woke up fully and Dean was sprawled on his back before he could register the material on the bed and how it felt against his skin.

“Morning, Cas” Dean said with a smirk growing despite his previous disposition. He couldn’t help it, in the career path they’re in, it’s pointless to fume over small quirks about each other.

“You should take it as a compliment, Dean.” Cas returned Dean’s grin with a small one of his own.

Dean chuckled, “Does it mean you’re dreaming about me?” He murmured, his voice getting softer as he brushed a fly-away from his angel’s face. His fingers lingered for a moment as Castiel’s smile widened.

“Something like that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> A old fic I wrote out during 20th century history instead of taking notes, I think this is a much better usage of that time.


End file.
